Satellite
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Gianna Maria Stark lost her dad and got him back What happens when A family friend tries to take everything. Will her father still be the same man he was he left or has he found a new purpose. The once Playboy now is trying to do the right thing. But he is not a hero, not yet. Gia helps him however she can but she's not even in high school yet, how can a kid help a him be more.
1. Chapter 1: Back in Black

Anxious, excited, and worried. All of these words could be used to describe me today. Three months ago I lost one of the only family members I had left. Given I had my Aunt Cate, Aunt Lena, and Jackie but they were never around. she didn't even come home when they declared him missing. My father went to Afghanistan for a presentation and never cam home. Days, hours, and months of my life spent trying to find him, only to have Uncle Rhodey call me and tell me they found him.

" Are you nervous?'' Pepper asked me from the front seat. My eyes glanced at her briefly before returning back to the window.

I nodded, not saying a word as I stared out the window looking at the passing trees and cars. Actually, I didn't know what feel mixed emotion filled my body as my mind fought to stay sane. The press would never leave us alone now, it would be hectic. I was happy he was home and that he was alive, but I knew he would be different. I barely even talked to my friends while he was gone. School had given me time off to 'grieve'. Peter called every now and then to check on me, MJ called whenever she felt like it. And when I say they called I mean they used their families phones. And now I sat in the back of a car getting ready to see my father, finally. Happy and Pepper looked out for me while he was away, though I still missed him. It would be awkward at first trying to get things back to normal. My father was the only person who respected my decision to stay in school at the regular pace. And now going on with out him for so long would be a change.

" We should be celebrating. He's home,'' Pepper said turning around to give me a smile. I looked at her and smiled back lightly before turning back towards the window. The sun shown through the window into my honey eyes. I brushed a piece of brown hair behind my ears as I squinted my eyes. The car stopped after about and hour of driving.

" Come on he'll be here any minute,'' Pepper said again ushering me out of the car. I opened the door and stepped out. I wrapped my arms around myself as we waited. _Three months, could I have possibly changed that much. From a stubborn, female, engineer. Who was a spitting image of her father, to a girl who was afraid of what might be, _I thought myself. we waited and waited, I began to get tired of standing so I sat on the hood of the car. For what felt like eternity we waited, I stood up about to get back in the car when I heard the plane. I tapped on the windshield to get Pepper and Happy's attention when they looked I pointed up to the plane. The plane landed and Uncle Rhodey got out first standing by the stairs.

" Gia,'' he called to me, I got back of the hood and walked over to him. I stopped when I was in front of him, " what no hug?'' he asked jokingly as he knelled down to my eye level. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged as if I hadn't seen him years. _Though, if I hugged him like this this then how would I react to my father._

" all you had to do was ask nicely,'' I said as pulled away from him. He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

He laughed and I looked up at him confused, " Glad to see your back.''

" Good to be back,'' I said, " Where is he?'' I asked worriedly.

" You know him he like to make an entrance,'' He spoke happily. I nodded and laughed with him at my father's flare for the dramatic. I stopped when I saw him walk out of the plane, he acted as if nothing had changed. Rhodey set me down on the ground, as I ran to hug my dad. It was when he came home from the office. I ran and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arm, giving that the other was in a sling, around me tightly. I was afraid to let go, afraid that if I let go this would all a dream. I couldn't believe he was home after all this time.

" You are not leaving this country again,'' I said as I buried my head in his chest as his arm was still wrapped around me. Holding me close to his chest.

He laughed and pulled back a little, " I really don't think that will be a problem.''

I laughed and hugged him again this time tighter than before. He kept me in his arms as we walked back over to Pepper. She smiled t the two of, I guessed she missed our father, daughter moments.

" Your eyes are red, few tears for your long lost boss?'' He asked her as a joke.

" tears of joy. I hate job hunting,'' she said back just as happy to see him as I was. I laughed and looked at my dad, and I could tell he was planning something. Happy opened the door and the three of us got in.

" Well vacations over,'' He said getting into the car. Pepper sat up front with Happy, while I sat in the back still close to Dad.

" Where to sir,' Happy asked looking in the mirror.

" Drive to the hospital Happy,'' Pepper said looking at her scheduled.

Dad shook his head, " No. No hospital. I have been away for three months and there are only two thing on my mind. Well three, now ones here with and isn't leaving my side again,'' he said pulling me closer to him making me smile, " but I also want an American cheeseburger and..''

" Tony! Now that's enough of that,'' Pepper said trying to stop him from saying something inappropriate.

He rolled his eyes at her, " It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference together.''

" A press conference!?'' Pepper and I exclaimed at the same time. My eyes widen at the thought of him wanting to talk to the Press. He was the one who hated them more than anything.

I leaned to his hold afraid of why he wanted to talk with press. I was afraid that he was different then when he left. All though while he was gone I realized that Obi was not looking out for my dad or me anymore. He was only looking out for himself. And whatever Dad was planning to do Obi would be pissed. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2: Highway to Hell

The car stopped outside of where were having the conference I turned my head to look at my hoping he would give me answers for what he was planning. Happy got out and opened the door for all of us as we stepped out I saw the man who was like family. I put my earbuds in before Obi started talking not wanting to here what he had to say about certain subjects. Dad and him walked into the building followed closely by Happy, Pepper and I stayed outside for a moment. As I took my earbuds back out as a man in a black suit began walking towards us. I tapped Peppers leg to get her attention wondering if he was with the Press.

" Pepper, Who's that?'' I asked scarcely as I put my earbuds and phone away in my back pocket.

Her head turned towards me," Who?'' She asked. I raised my hand and pointed to the man walking towards us, " I have no idea.''

" Well if you don't know who he is, and I don't know I'm gonna find out,'' I said walking away from the red head.

" Gia get back here your Father is going to kill me,'' She shouted behind. When I didn't answer she groaned in frustration and went inside. I continued to walk until I was in front of him. He took his glasses off and looked down at me.

" Something I can help you with?'' I asked crossing my arms, " The press conference is inside and is just about to start.''

He laughed at being interrogated by a four year old, "I am not a reporter. I am Agent Phil Coulson,'' He said. I cut him off before he could continue.

" Listen we've already been approached by the DOD, FBI, and the CIA,'' I said but he held his hand up to stop me.

" We're a separate division, with a very specific focus, I'm from Strategic Homeland intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,'' He said as I laughed.

" Well that's quite a mouthful of words I barely understood,'' I said and he nodded in agreement, " Um.. Have you tried Shield? Maybe, you know and acronym for it,'' I asked sarcastically.

" I'll bring it up with the Director. But..''

I laughed again and smiled, " God today's been good day. I got my Dad back, I'm getting a few laughs from you, and at the end of the day I get to go home and sleep like a baby.''

" Ms. Stark listen I don't think..'' Phil trying to explain.

" Ms. Stark listen,'' I mocked, ' I get it your just doing your job. So how about this I get Ms. Potts," I said, " to set up a meeting and then we can talk,'' I said happily hoping that would get him to leave.

He nodded his head and sighed, " Did Mr. Stark say anything about who took him, or the means of his escape?" he asked hopefully.

" No, but I have my suspicions,'' she replied proudly thinking of someone who would want to get rid of him.

" Mind sharing, given you're so young?'' Phil asked again getting tired of running circles with me.

" you ask a lot of questions,'' I said a began to walk towards the door to get inside. He jogged to catch up and began to walk with me. I sighed knowing he wouldn't stop, " You are persistent I'll give you that.''

" I got my job by being persistent. How about I give you my card and you call if need be. And if you want more information on my agency look into your grandfather.'' he said pulling a square piece of paper out of jacket pocket. I grabbed and looked at what it said, before I could say anything or give the card back he walked away.

" Why do I need to look into to him?" I shouted when he didn't answer I groaned and went to meet Pepper and Rhodey inside. I saw everyone and decided to do the same when I got closer to my family.

" Hey,'' Pepper said motioning for me to come closer, " So who was that guy?'' she asked wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

" Some guy from Shield,'' I said getting a weird look from her. I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing, my mind wondering if my I should've ask for his opinion. Could this person have really planned all of this my Dad going missing, running me into the ground, and having me refuse to work for or with anyone again. Why would I need to look into my grandfather for answers

" What's with the lovin'?'' Rhodey ask me, I shook my head not knowing.

Pepper nodded in agreement, " he didn't tell us why he wanted a Conference. I just made it happen.''

" So Rhodes, who's your friend?'' I asked suggestively looking at the girl with light ash blonde hair. I didn't want to here what my Dad had to say to the press.

He laughed and looked over at me, " She's an old friend of Tony and me. I don't understand how you know what half of what you say means?''

" The only friend Dad has is,'' I thought for a moment, "... You. And us Starks are genius,'' I said glancing at Rhodes.

He laughed again causing the girl to step in, " My name is Roxanne Riley, but you can call me Roxy. I'm in the Marines. I just so happen to be tasked with keeping your Father alive. The three of us also went to college together.''

I gasped looking at her, " wait you're Rox...'' I was cut off by Dad calling on someone.

" Ben,'' my Dad said calling on one of the reporters. He stood up and looked at Dad.

" What happened over there?'' He asked. Voices whispered in agreement of the question.

Dad coughed before answering, " I had my eyes opened,'' I looked at him confused turning my head side to side to see Pepper's and Rhodey's reaction, " I saw young young men and women begin murdered by the weapons I made to protect them. For far to long Stark Industries has been doing this without taking responsibility. And I refuse to be apart of a system that has zero accountability, my daughter would agree with me,'' He thought for a moment as the Press wrote everything he said down, '' So as of right now, effective immediately Stark Industries will no longer be manufacturing weapons, until I figure out a new direction for the company. And what is best for our and country and my daughter.''

Obi went up the mic to try and fix, what he thought was a problem, " I think what we should take away from this is that Tony is home.'' My eyes widen in shock I knew Dad would be different but shutting down manufacturing. I looked at Rhodey who was just as confused as everyone else. Obi rushed him off the stage and over to us.

" Did you know about this?'' He asked me harshly. I held my hand up in surrender I put them down when I saw Dad looking at the exchange confused. Obi groaned in frustration as he walked away from us.

" What was that about?'' he asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged, " You missed out on a lot. And I will stand by your decisions even if your the dumbest smart person I have ever meet.''

" Oh I love you too sweetheart,'' he said sarcastically with a smile. We began to walk back to the car I stopped.

" Dad,'' I said getting him to turn around, " I know you just came home, and it's probably the last thing you want to talk about. But you know how you only gave me my Mom's first name?'' I asked getting a nodded from him, " Well I met a girl who said she was an old friend of you and Rhodey.''

He stopped me before before I could continue, " Roxanne Riley. Yeah it's her,'' I looked at him shocked, my happy excited expression faded to one full of sadness.

" Why.. why did she... why did she just show up?'' I asked him fighting to keep from crying as my bottom lip started to quiver.

He shook his head, " I will explain everything. And I mean everything later, but right now I need to do something.''

I nodded and followed him into the car silently. He lifted me up into the car, shut the door, and Happy drove away.


	3. Chapter 3: TNT

I was in the car waiting for Dad to come back after he walked into the building. My mind racing at the thought of finally getting to meet and talk to my mother. Although, I couldn't help but wonder, if she was my mother why didn't she want me. My thoughts were left there as Dad got into the car.

" So, I guess Obadiah's pissed,'' I said looking at him. He nodded sadly in response, I still didn't understand why he trusted him so much.

" I just want to do what's best, I want you to not have deal with a body count, and I want to be held accountable for everything,'' He said as sadness and honesty dripped from his words, " I just want to do the right thing now for once.''

I laughed absentmindedly, " Better late than never right," He laughed with me understanding that I was with him, " If we're gonna do this you're gonna need more than just me,'' he nodded and told Happy to drive to the house. Pepper went back to the house with Rhodey and I was left with Dad and Happy. The car took forever all I wanted to do was go home. As much as I loved him I was physically and mentally exhausted

" G, whenever you're ready come down to the lab,'' He said descending the stairs of the mansion to get to the lab. I nodded and went upstairs to change.

" Miss, It's great to see you back,'' Jarvis said happily as I walked into my room.

" Nice be back J,'' I said back just as happy. I took my jacket and tank top off and threw on my Dad'd Black Sabbath t-shirt before going down stairs. I was walking down to the lab when I bumped into Roxy. She stumbled but straightened up soon after.

" Sorry,'' I said quickly fixing my outfit.

She brushed herself off and looked at me, " It's fine. Really," her words softened when she finally really looked at me.

" Um.. I'm supposed to go to the lab when I was ready,'' I said not wanting to talk to her.

She nodded her head, " Your Dad, actually, just asked me to come down there.''

I was taken aback by this, " Oh, well we could go down together. I not really allowed down their by myself.''

She nodded and I grabbed her hand. She smiled down at me as we walked.

" Roxy!'' Dad yelled form the lab, " Is G, with you?''

" Yeah! Why?!'' She asked looking down at me confused.

He sighed but replied, " G, I need you wait at the top if the stairs for a few minutes.''

Gia stomped up the steps and sat at the top like she was told.

* * *

**_Roxy's POV:_**

I walked into the lab the rest of the way. I looked at Tony laying on a chair with wide eyes.

" Hold your hands up,'' he ordered. I did and he nodded, " Very small, very petite.''

" Tony, why is Gia not allowed down here right now?'' I asked walking closer. I stopped when I saw the miniature reactor, " Oh my God! Tony why am I here?''

" Because I need to put a new reactor in. Pepper isn't here, and I'd rather not scar my four year old,'' He said as quickly as I asked.

I sighed agreeing with his response. I looked up at him and wonder again why he need my help.

" I got a little snag, so I need you to help,'' Tony answered my unasked question.

I nodded and walked over to the chair, " Two things first, when we're done you let me actually talk to her,'' I said and nodded, " and second is this safe?''

" Yeah, completely safe. Just like Operation,'' He said setting down the new reactor.

" Okay.''

* * *

**_Gia's POV:_**

I hated being left out of things especially when it involved something in the lab. I sat at the top of the steps for what seemed like ages. I kept asking Jarvis when I could down and all he replied was not yet. Why did Dad have to be the main programmer for that AI?

" J, can I come down now?'' I asked in my whiniest voice.

Jarvis sighed, " I will check miss.''

* * *

**_Roxy's POV:_**

" Sir, Miss, wants to know if she is allowed down yet?'' Jarvis said quiet irritated

" She is very stubborn,'' I said looking at Tony, " Like someone else I know.''

" Yeah, she can some down, " Tony said handing me rag. I took it and wiped my hands off. I saw dirty fly by the window and I turned right as she entered.

Gia jumped up onto one of the bar stool Tony had and sat down. She sat their with her arms crossed pouting.

" Are really mad at me?'' Tony asked her. She didn't answer all she did was turn in her chair. He groaned in frustration at the young girl in the lab. I looked at at him and gave him a pleading look. He nodded and began to walk away.

" I'm gonna go get a drink,'' he walked up the steps and shouted down, " don't kill each other.''

She turned around to face me, " so you're my Mom. What about it?'' she said like it meant nothing.

" I want to tell you why I wasn't around," I stated getting her attention, " I just got into the Marines when I had you. I knew would need someone who would be there for you.''

She laughed at that, " so we couldn't be like a normal military family?'' she asked me sarcastically.

" You were already Tony Stark's daughter. I didn't want to add to it,'' I pleaded now wanting to be apart of her life.

She sighed, " Well I'm young, and you're kind of young,'' she said causing me to laugh, " We could try to be a family.''

" Okay. But you tell your Father,'' she nodded and gave me hug. I smiled and looked down at her.


End file.
